Saeunn Wikström
|name= Saeunn Wikström |kanji= ウィクストルムセウーン |romaji= Wikusutorumu Seūn |alias= Pink Jester (淡紅色道化者, Tankōshoku Dōkemono) Hanami Kurokami (黒髪花見, Kurokami Hanami) |status= |race= -Angel Hybrid |birthdate= |birthplace= Argonauts Ship |gender= Female |age= 19-20 |blood type= |education= |hair color= |eye color= |vision= |skin tone= |height= 5'7 ft. |weight= 127 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Argonauts |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= (Mother) (Mother) (Half-Sister) (Half-Sister) |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Saeunn Wikström (ウィクストルムセウーン, Wikusutorumu Seūn) is a member of the Argonauts. Born to one of the crew's captains and a playful kitsune, she was conceived during a night of raucous lust; with the help of a little magic of course. Made without a biological father, she sees the crew's second captain as fulfilling that role. Fondly known as the Pink Jester (淡紅色道化者, Tankōshoku Dōkemono) among her shipmates, she is commonly found playing pranks and cracking jokes, ranging from the harmless to the wicked and vulgar. Appearance Personality History Abilities Physical Prowess Fused Physiology: One might call her existence a bit of an anomaly, though they wouldn't realize how true that is. Conceived via Enchantment, she was designed to be a meticulous blend of her mothers' lineages. This was done for two purposes; one, to give her the strength she would need with countless enemies, known and unknown, on the horizon. Secondly, it was to generate a healthy baby; mixing yōkai and angel blood, while not nearly as perilous as combining lines with two different energy sources, was still not ideal. It ultimately required finding commonalities between the two; angels and yōkai both use magic, and both belong to the divine/spiritual realm, marking the yōkai departure from demonhood. Building upon this sorely needed commonality, Saeunn would be meticulously woven even as she grew in her mother's belly, any inconsistencies monitored and gently corrected over time. Such a process included its fair share of long nights, Akira intent on making her love child as wondrous it could be. The result: a figure who takes the some of the best parts of both worlds. From her kitsune mother she inherited both potent and plentiful magic power, her ethernano as eager to play as the woman it resides in. Likewise, she possesses the lineage's shapeshifting prowess. Unfortunately, she isn't quite that skilled, barely managing to hide her kitsune features and change traits such as hair or eye color. Should she be distracted for too long, her earMore promising, however, is her angelic heritage. When activated, her hair takes on a feather like pattern, almost downy in its softness, while her eyes become a crystalized blue. As a nod to the ones who come before her, six wings stretch from her back, shimmering shades of blue giving them an ethereal quality. Sae has a tendency to switch the number, typically donning two in order to hide her true power. As with all angelic descended beings, she gains a layer of divine protection from corruption, as well as the ability to smite adversaries and effectively slay demons. Nonetheless, these abilities are considerably weaker due to her young age and yōkai ancestry. Relationships Brother Trivia